Drug Discovery, Delivery and Experimental Therapeutics ? Project Summary The Drug Discovery, Delivery and Experimental Therapeutics (D3ET) research program integrates a broad range of research areas that contribute to the discovery and delivery of new cancer therapeutic strategies, identification of companion biomarkers, translation of the most promising therapeutic strategies to the clinic and the evaluation of these strategies in experimental therapeutics trials. D3ET is organized around three, central highly-integrated scientific themes: 1) Discover and Deliver New Cancer Therapeutic Strategies; 2) Develop New Cancer Therapeutic Strategies; and 3) Evaluate New Cancer Therapeutic Strategies in Experimental Therapeutics Trials. D3ET has 60 members (33 PhD's and 27 MD's), including 39 full and 21 associate members. Membership reflects a range of senior and early-stage investigators with 20 Professors, 13 Associate Professors and 17 Assistant Professors. D3ET members are drawn from 25 departments across Children's Mercy, The University of Kansas in Lawrence and The University of Kansas Medical Center in Kansas City, providing a rich environment for discipline diversity and team science. During the reporting period (CY15), 51% of the 39 full members serve as principal investigators on externally funded, peer-reviewed grants. From 2012-2015, the D3ET program achieved a strong and growing cancer- focused research portfolio. In 2015, D3ET members conducted research on 36 cancer-relevant, peer-reviewed projects representing $9.1M in extramural funding, including $3.1M in funding obtained directly from the National Cancer Institute (NCI). The 15 NCI funded grants represented 35% of total peer-reviewed funding. D3ET has grown clinical research primarily by members successfully obtaining grants from industry to support clinical trial activities. The D3ET program has made impressive progress in publishing its research, and increasing intra-programmatic and inter-programmatic collaborations. Between 2012 and 2015, D3ET members published 617 cancer-relevant publications, including 67 papers with a journal impact factor of ?8. Twenty-nine percent of D3ET published research over this time period represented intra-programmatic collaborations and 23% involving inter-programmatic collaborations. Consistent with its research themes and objectives, 51% of D3ET publications included external industry, academia, government or disease philanthropy collaborators. Alan Gamis, MD (Children's Mercy) and Scott Weir, PharmD, PhD (KUMC), who bring complimentary scientific expertise in drug discovery, development and experimental therapeutics and strong track records of mentorship, jointly lead D3ET. Steve Williamson, MD, Medical Director for the Clinical Trials Office and D3ET member, completes the leadership team representing adult cancer experimental therapeutics.